La Noche de nosotros 2
by EmperatrizSL
Summary: Imaginense una noche brillante en un lugar conocido como Domino en el cual 2 corazones se uniran a duo con una canción Universo Alternativo


Nota: Esté es el segundo Fan-fic k escribo de Seto Kaiba (alias el amor de mi vida de otaku); quise hacer de esté fic, con la canción del Opening de dragón Ball Gt. Espero k lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.

P.d. Esto por todas aquellas chicas k aman a Seto Kaiba (Me incluyo)

**La Tarde de nosotros 2**

**By: Emperatriz Sailor Lady.**

Era una mañana de octubre y como de costumbre Seto Kaiba bajaba ya listo para irse a trabajar, cuando sono su celular.

-Bueno

-Disculpe usted es el señor Kaiba.

-Por k lo pregunta

-Por k yo soy su nueva abogada

-Un momento… (Esa voz se me hace muy familiar) ¿La conozco?

-Para mi desgracia, está en lo correcto

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy…Ishizu Ishtar.

-¿Qué, acaso escuche k tu, eres mi abogada, no puede ser posible

-Para mi tambien es una desagradable sorpresa

-y ¿desde cuando eres abogada?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe

-Está bien¿Solo me hablaste para eso?

-No

-Entonces para k demonios me hablaste

-Te hable para informarte del testamento de tu padrastro

-¿Cuál testamento?

-El k dejo en la corporación por supuesto

-No sabia de ningún testamento

-Bueno el hecho es k hay una parte en la k dice k si cuando cumplas los 22 años no estás casado, te quitan la empresa y pertenecerá a industrias ilusión, es decir a Maximillan Pegasus

-¡Maldita sea!...y para colmo falta poco para k cumpla 22

-Ese es tu problema

-Agurada, y ¿Por k no me dijeron nada de esto mis anteriores abogados?

-Esa fue otra petición de tu queridísimo padrastro

-Maldición

-Bueno ya hice mi buena obra del dia de hoy, así k adiós

-Si como digas abogada Ishtar, ja k buena broma, aun no puedo creer k hayan contratado a una buena para nada¿Deberás eres abogada ó te contrataron por k nadie quiso tomar el caso, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ishizu algo molesta¡Deberías agradecer k alguien te aviso, grandísimo caprichudo k no pudo vencer a un niño en su famoso jueguito de mounstros! (cuelga)

-K carácter, bueno y k si soy el segundo lugar, por lo menos en ese "jueguito" la vencí…por cierto ahora k voy a hacer, pensaba quedarme soltero por el resto de mi vida…bonita manera de festejar k cumplí 22.

Mientras eso pasaba Ishizu salio de la oficina y se encontró con una compañera suya

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-Oye ¿ya hablaste con el maniático de las cartas?

-No se nota¿Verdad?

-¿Estas molesta?

-No es k, (toma aire) el es un completo tonto, maldito, cabeza hueca, ojala k pierde su patética empresa.

-Tranquila, mira k te parece si vamos al Karaoke k está cerca de aquí después de la oficina.

-No lo se

-Mira yo se k no estás muy acostumbrada a salir pero una vez no le hace nada a nadie ¿ó si?

-Está bien pero tú pagas las entradas

-Ya arregle ese problema

-¿cómo?

-Con unas cortesías gratis

-Ya veo

-¿Entonces nos vamos al Karaoke?

-Ok

Después de la Noticia para Seto Kaiba la mañana transcurrió más rápido de lo k el habría esperado; ya entrada la tarde recibió un mensaje en su cel.

"Hermano, te espero a las 6:00pm en la mansión, Atte: Moki"

-Lo k me faltaba, bueno ya k no tengo nada por resolver me iré a la mansión.

Ya en camino no pudo quitarse la idea de casarse, y lo peor es k no encontraba a la k pudiera ser su…prometida

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto, veamos…mmm, Tea…no mala idea, si me caso con ella sus "amiguitos" k me "agradan" tanto estarían en la mansión, ni en pesadillas;…Mai…no aparte de k es muy amiga del perro va a querer mis billones para gastarlos en tonterías, olvidémoslo;…Serenity… ¡No! es la hermana del perro además tiene muy poca gracia…definitivamente no lo se, aparte ¿Quién querría casarse conmigo? (Nota personal: Yo) .

En lo k estaba pensando en eso ya había estacionado su convertible negro afuera, y adivinen quien lo estaba esperando.

-Hola hermano

-Hola Mokuba (lo miro por un momento y vio k traía ropa nueva) a ¿Dónde vas a ir?

-Lo k querrás decir es k a ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

-¿desde cuando eres mi agenda personal?

-Desde k no sales para nada, así k por k no te cambias y me acompañas

-Primero k nada, iras tu, por k yo no pienso ir a ningún otro lugar k no sea mi habitación

-K bueno k te vas a ir a cambiar

-creo k entendiste muy mal las cosas

-¿Piensas dejar ir a tu hermano menor adolescente vagando por la media ciudad sin ningún adulto?

Seto se quedo por un momento pensando, y pensó en lo peor.

-De acuerdo iré, y a ¿Dónde pensabas ir solo?

-Al nuevo Karaoke de la ciudad

-¿Qué, a no, no pienso… (Miro por un momento a Mokuba y vio como ponía una cara molesta)…no pienso dejar ir a mi único hermano solo en el Karaoke.

-Bueno entonces sube a cambiarte

-Ya que.

Después de 30 hora ya estaban los 2 en el Karaoke, claro k Seto se puso la ropa más discreta del mundo para k no lo reconocieran, le quedaba bien además de ser discreto.

-En serio me veo bien-decía una morena

-Claro Ishizu, hasta pareces otra persona.

-Gracias (creo)-

Entonces empezó el concurso de parejas de Karaoke y por azar se escogían las parejas y pasaron 2 parejas y en la tercera el Dj.

Dj. Bueno para nuestra siguiente pareja (señalaron a Ishizu)

-K pero si yo no se cantar

-Vamos amiga tu puedes

Seto en tono burlista- pobre al k le toque con esa

Y señalaron a Seto

-Ah no ni lo sueñes

-Vamos hermano –grito-

Ya los 2 estaban en el escenario y seto la miro por un momento mientras ella estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada de nerviosismo

Dj. Bien la canción es DAN, DAN KOKORO HI KARETEKU

Empezaba Seto, para su desgracia

"Poco, a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita oscuridad, k encienda al mar" –En eso estuvo apunto de irse cuando Ishizu comenzó cantar

"Cuando de nuevo yo te vi, volando como un ave mi jardín recordé lugares hechos para soñar"

Seto volvió al micrófono y canto a dueto con ella

"La niñez ha vuelto a mi mente otra vez, como un sueño hecho realidad, bailabas conmigo una vez más, siempre juntos, podemos soñar, luchando por lograr un mundo mejor hecho para los 2, lo lograre con amor orgullo y valor. Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, toma mi mano y vamos a salir de la infinita oscuridad, siempre finjo que no me importa el amor, impide mil derrotas y me ayuda a salir de la infinita oscuridad que encienda el mar"

Ishizu: "Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón le encanta el claro, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta temible oscuridad, en el instante k te volví a encontrar, mi mente trajo ambiente a esté hermoso lugar, cuando era niña y fuera valioso para mi.

Seto: "¿Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar, si me das tu mano te llevare por un camino lleno de luz y obscuridad, tal vez sigues pensando en el, no puedo yo saberlo pero se y entiendo k amor necesitas tu, bien lo voy a pelear, me viniste a agradar"

Los 2: "Mi corazón encantado brilla con el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo k ambiciona a todos por ser, Doy la magia para toda la vida, no me importa si el no te interese, ven toma mi mano, para huir de está infinita oscuridad

Todos incluyendo al Dj. Se quedaron boquiabiertos, después de unos segundos todo el lugar estallo en aplausos, seto de bajo de inmediato e Ishizu lo siguió.

-Consejo para mi mismo, nunca vuelvas a ir con tu hermano aun Karaoke

-Hola

-Ah...hola, supongo

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si

-Eres cantante o algo así

-¿Qué?

-Perdona mi pregunta, es k me gusto como cantaste, es todo

-¿En serio, por k, yo iva a preguntarte lo mismo

-No para nada, solo soy una abogada

-Vaya, pues si no me hubieras dicho eso, pensaría k si lo eres

-Por cierto… ¿conoces al dueño de KC?

-Supongo, k si, no es Seto Kaiba

-Si

-Y si te dijera k el está aquí¿Qué harías?

-Pues no lo se, se supone k el es una persona ocupada (muy ocupada, terca, maldita, etc.) Seto se quito su boina, y sus lentes oscuros

-Ahora k opinas-Ishizu se puso más pálida que una hoja de papel y por alguna extraña razón se quedo muda.

-Bueno…pues…no puedo creer k la misma persona con la que cante, sea Seto…Kaiba

-Solo te pido un favor, no le cuentes a nadie k soy Seto Kaiba (por impulso le tomo ambas manos, y los 2 se sonrojaron un poco).

-Está bien

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Pues yo (no, Isis, no lo hagas) lo siento tengo k irme, ya es tarde y…

-¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?

-No te molestes, en serio.

-Insisto, además no muerdo

-No es eso, es k vengo con una amiga y pues…

-Y k eso no es nada, yo vengo con mi hermano, claro si es lo k te preocupa.

-Bueno…de acuerdo

-Bien yo iré por mi hermano

-Y yo por mi amiga

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Ishizu ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah…pues platicando con alguien, oye ¿Ya tienes ganas de irte?

-No, me quedare un rato más, por k ¿Ya te vas?

-Si

-Hasta mañana

-Ok

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Mokuba¿Dónde estás? En eso seto ve la mesa en donde estaban y vio una servilleta doblada a la mitad

La abre y decía:

"Hermano, después de k cantaste, te bajaste del escenario, vi k la chica con la k cantaste te siguió, y decidí, no interrumpir el romance, así k llame a Ronald y me vino a recoger, no me lo agradezcas, Atte: Moki

P.d. Diviértete mucho-Bien creo k seremos nada más la chica y yo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¡Hola Set…, hola!

-¡Hola¿Estás lista para irnos¿Y tu amiga?

-Se quiso quedar un rato más

-¿Así k no quieres k te lleve?

-Por k dices eso

-Por k mi hermano se fue cuando termino nuestra canción

-Ya veo, pues por mi no hay ningún problema, claro si quieres llevarme

-Si

En el auto

-Oye solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pues, no querrías saberlo creeme.

-Y ¿Por qué no querría saberlo?

-por que yo…no –en eso Seto la miro más detenidamente a los ojos, con una mirada única, k le provoco a Ishizu sentirse a salvo.

-Seto, no es k sea mala persona, pero no puedo decirte mi nombre, no quiero arruinar está velada-en eso a ella por k quiso contenerse, le salio una lagrima; Seto lo noto y se resigno.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme por lo k más quieras k te volveré a ver.

-No lo se…aunque tengo k admitir k la pase muy bien

-Yo tambien, por eso te lo pido; sabes contigo me siento tranquilo, a gusto, y lo más importante yo se k con nadie más k contigo podría sentirme así-Ishizu, se sorprendió mucho ya que jamás pensó k el orgulloso Seto Kaiba k conocía a simple vista tuviera un lado romántico.

-No se k decir

-Pues, yo creo k no es cosa de decir es cosa de k te cuestiones si ¿Crees k quieras volver a ver a Seto Kaiba?-Todo se volvió silencioso, ella lo miro a los ojos, lo k pudo ver es k estaba hablando en serio, y…

-Seto, no puedo, no podría estar a tu lado, por k tu tienes tu mundo y yo el mío

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes k a mi no me importa la prensa, ni lo que digan los demás de mi vida, no me importa; Solo quiero k sepas k tu has logrado lo que ninguna mujer a logrado antes

-¿Y k se supone k he logrado?

-Enamorar a Seto Kaiba-Ishizu, ya no sabia k decir, está vez se quedo en shock, y reacciono con la voz de Seto-Mira yo se k la mayoría de las veces me comporto como un verdadero patán, pero jamás, creeme, jamás sentí algo igual por nadie…lo se, se k suena patético, pero-En eso Ishizu no pudo evitar, ver al gran Seto Kaiba postrado a sus pies y…

-Seto…yo tengo k decirte algo

-Adelante di lo

-Yo…soy…Ishizu Ishtar-Seto se quedo sin habla-Perdona si no te lo dije antes, pero yo no pensé k tu sentías eso por…-En eso ella abrió la puerta del auto y salio corriendo; por su parte seto estaciono el auto, se bajo, la siguió, hasta que la arrincono, lo único k pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella poco a poco mirándola a los ojos, mientras que a ella le salían lagrimas que no pudo contener , cuando Seto estuvo enfrente de ella, le extendió sus brazos, la abrazo con mucha delicadeza , ella le correspondió, poco a poco ellos sintieron latir al unísono sus corazones, estuvieron así mucho tiempo, al separarse se miraron a los ojos, sus labios se fueron acercando muy lentamente, cuando se rozaron, se hizo más intenso, y profundo…cuando esté termino

Seto¿Quieres k te lleve a tu casa? ó ¿A donde quieres ir?

-Sonara cursi, pero donde tu quieras estará bien

-Copiona, iba a decir lo mismo

-No es cierto (sonrió)¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

-Claro k si

Seto la dejo en su casa, y mientras manejaba estaba feliz, más feliz k nunca,

-Si, definitivamente si hay alguien para Seto Kaiba después de todo-Llego a su mansión, estaciono el coche en la entrada, entro, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la, cerro, se recostó en su cama con una enorme sonrisa, cerró sus ojos azules quedándose completamente dormido pensando en ella…

Fue la tarde más maravillosa de mi vida, Seto Kaiba y yo, quien lo hubiera dicho, no pensé k el sintiera otra cosa de mi que no fuera cosas despreciables, pero bueno ahora me conteste a mi misma y si definitivamente hay alguien para Ishizu Ishtar. Fin

Bueno esté fic que escribí se lo dedico a una persona que siempre va estar presente en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no voy a decir nombres, lo único que diré de el, es k el me hizo sentir el amor, y tambien el desamor, y a pesar de lo mucho k sufrí, y seguiré sufriendo le agradezco con toda mi alma el hecho de haberme dejado estar enamorada de el.

T.S.L.


End file.
